Between Lips
by One-Sora22
Summary: Of the types of kisses shared between Akihito and Asami.
1. Chapter 1

**Pecks**

Quietly, the beautiful man picked out a custom made white shirt from the closet and pulled it on. With practiced ease, he buttoned his shirt up and tucked it into his pants, before moving on to fix the cuffs. A soft murmur sounded from the bed and golden eyes moved to watch his younger lover turn over, hands seeking, probably for the missing crime lord. Cute eyebrows furrowed slightly until the hands finally settled on Asami's pillow. The crime lord's lips curved while putting on his tie, as the boy pulled the pillow close and wrapped himself around it, letting out a contented sigh.

It was only 6 in the morning, and as much as he didn't want to leave the sleeping boy, he had an early flight to catch for a business meeting in Osaka. With loving eyes that he doesn't even know he ever held before he met the photographer, Asami sat down on the bed side, long fingers brushing the messy bangs away from closed eyes. He bent down and kissed red lips.

 _Good Morning_

The fiery eyes that he uncontrollably loves so much slowly blinks open, Akihito leaned into his hand.

"Hey." The crime lord greets softly. He didn't mean to wake the other up, but his boy had always been sensitive to the lack of warmth on the bed when he leaves.

"Work?" Voice low and raspy, Akihito asked with half-lidded eyes that was laced with sleepiness.

"Yes, a meeting in Osaka." Asami answered simply. They gazed into each other's orbs for a few moments, until Asami lowered his body and planted a peck again.

With that, he stood up, pulled on his vest, and picked up his suit jacket and gun holder before making his way out of the bedroom.

"Asami! Why didn't you wake me up?!" A loud scream was heard from the master's bedroom. The mentioned crime lord smirked, relaxingly taking a sip of his coffee. His loyal assistant, Kirishima merely lifted his glasses to hide the slight smile that flashed across his stoic face.

Asami laid back on the couch, muscled legs slightly showing beneath the white robe as he crossed them. Expressionless but clear amusement in his eyes, "Kirishima, prepare Akihito's breakfast too. Juice and a sandwich would be fine."

Kirishima nodded his head and walked off into the kitchen.

In the master's bedroom, Akihito cursed as he jumped out of the king sized bed, legs staggering from the lack of strength due to Asami's nightly animalistic assaults. He quickly pulled out some clothes from the closet and dashed into the bathroom, minding that he only had thirty minutes till he was late for his photoshoot assignment.

He finished his shower in 5 minutes, dried his hair as he ran into his workroom to pick up his camera bag and the other necessary equipments, before rushing out towards the living room.

A cup of apple juice and sandwiches prepared on the coffee table in front of him. Frustratedly, he picked up one of the sandwich and hungrily shoved it down his mouth, fiery hazel eyes glaring at his smirking lover.

"Eat slowly, you wouldn't want to choke and pass out." The business man raised the cup of apple juice in the air in his direction, and Akihito frustratedly snatched it from his hand, not forgetting to curse again at Asami before gulping down the cup of juice, "Asshole."

Asami chuckled, used to Akihito's 'affectionate' name-callings. The younger boy slammed the cup down onto the table, "You knew I had a photoshoot today! You could've just tapped me awake and—"

"Takaba-san." Kirishima cuts him mid-rambling, "I must remind you it is 12:40. I remember your photoshoot is at 1:00?"

The photographer sent a glare at the secretary, to which received no response other than Kirishima's usual cold face.

Swearing under his breath, he reached out to pull Asami closer by the back of his head. Fingers in black silk hair, he quickly kissed the older crime lord goodbye.

 _Itekimasu_

Asami's lips curved, "Stay out of trouble, kitten."

Akihito snorted. Sandwich in hand, Akihito rushed out of the front door for his day.

The lock of the door clicked, and he pushed the entrance open, entering into his penthouse. He pushed off his shoes and stepped onto the wooden floor just as Akihito showed himself.

"You're early!" The boy raised a hand out and he gave his business case to him.

Akihito didn't ask for an explanation as to why he was early, and simply wrapped his arms around strong waist and kissed briefly,

 _Okaeri_

and then the photographer stepped away. He walked ahead with Asami following behind into the living room.

"You could go shower first. Dinner would be ready in around 15 minutes."

Akihito laid exhausted, panting heavily as he tried to catch his breath. Asami laid down beside him, breathing heavily. A strong arm pulled him towards the crime lord, and he tucked his body against his side. They were both covered with sweat, but neither one of them were caring as they cuddled close.

The blonde nuzzled his nose at the crook of his lover's neck, taking in the addictive scent of the powerful crime lord. Half-mindedly, Akihito ran his hand up and down Asami's chest and abdomen, feeling the muscles ripple beneath his hand. Head on Asami's shoulder, the dark erect nubs in front of him caught his attention. Discreetly, he brushed a finger across the areola, and he heard Asami's breath hitched. Very much interested and curious, or probably just playful, Akihito tentatively moved to lick the nipple before sucking on it.

Asami gasped beneath him and before he could giggle at his lover's reaction, a sudden hard slap landed on his bare butt cheeks, causing him to yelp. "Naughty kitten. Did you not have enough already?"

Akihito bit on his lip to stifle his amusement. A hand held onto his chin and then he found himself staring into golden eyes. Akihito stretched forward for a kiss, and returned to rest against Asami, the question by the perverted crime lord unanswered.

The crime lord chuckled and pressed his lips on his young lover's temple.

 _Goodnight._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chaste Kisses**

Asami Ryuichi looked up from his stack of documents at the sound of his office door opening roughly. His sharp eyes softened at the sight of a familiar boy. He lowered his pen and sat back on his expensive leather chair.

"To what do I owe this honor, Akihito?" He raised an eyebrow at the pouting lips of his lover. Akihito fidgeted on his feet, and the crimelord turned to his secretary to see if the other knows. Kirishima nonchalantly pushed his glasses up and shrugged discreetly. He put his eyes back on the photographer, who has closed the office door behind him and is slowly making his way towards him. The other stopped a meter away from the large wooden desk, hazel eyes hesitant.

"Um… Asami… Can I…" It's not like the photographer to be this tentative in facing him. A few more stutters made its way out from pink lips, before determinedly, Akihito breathed in a large gulp of air, "Can I borrow your private jet?"

Asami blinked. Patiently, he waited for his young lover's explanation for this surprising favor. Akihito avoided his gaze, face blushing cutely. "Well… I want to go to Hokkaido… as quick as possible…"

"Hokkaido?" He glanced over to Kirishima, the other understood his command easily and exited the office quietly.

"Um… m-my older sister… she texted me this morning…" Graceful as usual, Asami slid out of his chair and sauntered into the space between the desk and Akihito. He leaned backwards to the edge of the desk, hands reaching to pull the blushing photographer into his embrace.

Strong arms wrapped around thin waist, golden eyes calmly watched his lover continued to explain. "She said she got into an accident and is in the hospital…"

Asami nuzzled his nose into bright locks, a small gesture of comfort. "And she said she's okay but… there's a surgery and… well… I'm just worried."

Hazel eyes matched his golden ones, the corners of his lips lifted slightly. Asami pulled Akihito closer and pressed a peck on pink lips. Once, twice, thrice.

"So… Can I?" The photographer mumbled against his lips in between kisses. Slim arms looped his neck, Akihito moaned softly. He smirked, knowing how much Akihito loves this kind of kisses. Soft consecutive chaste kisses, nothing but lips dancing together. He opened his eyes to see hazel ones as they continued their kisses.

"Of course…"

"Mmmm…" _Kiss._

"I already ordered Kirishima… to prepare… the private jet for you… It should be ready soon…"

"When…?"

"He understands me without words, Akihito." The photographer pulled away a bit, lips pouting sulkily. Asami's low chuckle rumbled in the room. He registered the knocks on the office door, Kirishima must have made the necessary arrangements already.

He pressed a last kiss on Akihito and ruffled his hair affectionately, "Call me when you arrive. Go."

His young lover batted his eyelashes, not minding him treating him like the brat he is, "Thank you…"

And turned to meet his secretary outside the door. Golden eyes watched as the two headed down the long corridor, mind wondering. Since when did he indulge in this weird hobby of Akihito's? Chatting in between small kisses…

He shook his head in his mind, face remaining impassive as always and returned to work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Playful Licks**

Akihito shivered slightly as a cold breeze blew by. An arm quickly wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him to a warm body. Tucked warmly into an embrace, he curled his fingers rested on the balcony railing. A chin relaxed atop his head, the couple enjoyed a rare moment of silence.

The large hand splayed against his waist left to pick up a cup of whiskey on the tall table nearby. Akihito felt the throat of the crimelord move as the older drank.

"Do you want some? Makes your body warmer." The cup was lowered to his eyes-height, and he took it eagerly.

"Only a sip, Akihito. You know how bad your tolerance is to alcohol." He rolled his eyes as he swallowed the burning liquid. Asami is just so naggy sometimes.

He then passed the cup back to his older lover, whom put it back on the table, and returned his hand to his slim waist.

"What time is it?" Akihito asked, slightly impatient.

Asami chuckled behind him, "Around 1:30am, should be soon. Patience, kitten."

"Hmph. I was just asking…" The photographer snorted.

Suddenly, a flick of light flew across the night sky. It immediately caught Akihito's attention, he tapped on Asami's arm excitedly.

"Asami! Asami! Did you see that?!" A chin nuzzled his hair in reply.

Another shooting star raced across the sky, one after another. Soon, a beautiful meteor shower showed itself in the clear night sky.

Akihito watched in amazement, mouth agape and eyes wide gleefully.

Asami's lips formed a rare smile, once again growing fond at his easily pleased younger lover, and how he could grow so adorably excited, practically jumping in his arms (to Asami meteor showers are not particularly interesting).

A few minutes passed until rolling stars stopped dancing across the sky, Akihito turned to look up to golden eyes. "It's so pretty! I've never seen them so clearly! And-and, this building is so tall that the stars looked soooo close!"

The words of the photographer's rambling had not entered the crimelord's listening. Asami turned Akihito to face him, slim arms quickly wounding around his waist, not stopping his amazed exclaims.

He lowered and licked across the red lips, effectively shutting the younger up as Akihito gasped, "Asami!"

"What's my reward for all this, Akihito?"

"You didn't do anything!" His photographer bit back immediately. He stretched his tongue to lick Akihito's nose, the younger half giggled as he tried wiggling from his iron clasp.

"My house, my whiskey, mine. No?" Akihito turned his face away from him and he ran his tongue along the outer shell of the younger's pink ears.

"Asami, stop!" Amused and determined to continue teasing his lover, Asami pressed the pad of his tongue on Akihito's neck, tracing the long vein.

"Ahh!" Expectedly, his young lover jerked away and glared back at him, lips partially pouting, but he could tell that the other was stifling his own smile too.

Akihito snapped forward and bit his nose, and then laughed. "Payback!"

A smirk formed on the crimelord's gorgeous face, "We could play this game all night, my kitten."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hungry Kisses**

He felt before he saw the heated gaze burning his back, Akihito swiftly rotated on his bare foot.

"Asami!" He gasped, instinctively stepping away from the scorching orbs. He wrapped his arms around his nudeness, trying to distribute the white foam on his slender body and cover particular parts away from prying eyes.

The crimelord slowly pulled off his tie, gun holster, suit jacket, and vest, golden never leaving hazel ones. Kicking all of them out of the bathroom door, he stealthily and elegantly advanced, unbuckling his expensive leather belt.

The trapped prey backed up further, "No Asami! My butt is still sore from yesterday night!"

"But you are the one that seduced me, my sweet Akihito." A shiver rushed up his spine at his lover's husky, low voice.

"I-I-I did not s-seduce you!" Despite his years with the crimelord, and the frequency of seeing each other in the nude, an endearing blush began to pool on his cheeks.

Asami was down to his boxers now, and he was in no hurry to undress. Stopping in his tracks, the crimelord performed a sexy show of leisurely stripping off his black briefs, smirking alluringly.

Akihito swallowed, face glowing red, his member awakening at the scene before him.

Not slightly deterred by his proud arousal, amusement flashed in golden orbs at Akihito's response. "You were, Akihito. I came back to a wide opened bathroom door, just begging me to look inside."

The photographer was flabbergasted, and uttered a few incoherent words, before finally forming a sensible refute, "I just forgot to shut the door! And it definitely wasn't wide open! Or else I would have noticed! The air-conditioning coming in would've told me!"

He raised his chin in challenge, pleased at his rational argument regardless of the fact that they were both naked, in the bathroom, hot water filled in the tub, erections standing, and his body covered in fluffy white foam.

"It was still open, kitten. What sensible reaction would a normal person have?" Asami moved closer.

"A normal person would've helped me close the damn door and walk away! Pervert!" Akihito grabbed the bath brush hung onto the wall and pointed it at the crime lord, "Don't come any closer, you bastard!"

Asami's chuckle echoed in the steam filled space. "Why, why Akihito. Are you trying to deny me what's mine?"

"I am not yours! And definitely not my ass!" The photographer yelped when Asami suddenly pounced. He managed to turn his back, prepared to escape, but large hands grabbed onto his arms from behind him.

Akihito squealed, "Gah! Asami! No! Nonono! Bad boy! Bad!"

He swung his arms numbly around in the limited freedom he has under Asami's tight clutch, however, all words were turned into wanting moans when the crime lord latched onto his neck, kissing, licking, and sucking on his sensitive spot skillfully.

The hungry lips sucked harshly, as if taking his everything with that hot mouth, and then Asami bit down, causing a cry to erupt from Akihito.

"I want you now."

Before he knew it, he was spun around and Asami forced his lips open, devouring his mouth. Forceful lips pushed open his, and Akihito's mouth was instantly overwhelmed with the familiar taste of whisky, Dunhills, and a light tinge of black coffee. He moaned as Asami's rough tongue stroked his, dominating him. The tongue explored every part of his mouth, denying Akihito any escape from the underworld king.

Large hands reached down to grope his butt, pushing his body to melt against muscular one, and he moaned loudly into the kiss. Asami's hard and burning erection poked his tummy. His back still ached, especially his bottom and his entrance, but his heart thrummed and want built, turning his aches even more unbearable, a delicious mixture of pain and need.

His knees felt weak, out of breath. He fluttered his eyes open and locked onto fierce ones. A dark shade of golden eyes that spoke of desires to swallow him whole.


	5. Chapter 5

**Passionate Ones**

Short pants resounded in the lightly dimmed room as the two naked bodies joined above the king sized bed. A loud moan left cherry lips, Asami filled Akihito's insides torturously slowly.

The crimelord pushed slim legs apart and thrusted in deeper, until he was fully settled into the younger boy. His lips found pert nubs, sucking harshly and causing the boy below him to moan.

Asami pulled out till only the tip was still inside, and pushed in slowly again, driving Akihito mad.

"Ba..stard…!" His hands tied above his head, the photographer struggled, wanting to please himself and find his release.

Asami chuckled deeply before pulling out to the tip again. His voice hoarse, he was on the edge of his control too, but from years of experience, the man has learned that patience brings more satisfaction. He straightened his body, "More?"

The boy grunted, unwilling to beg. The crimelord snapped his hips sharply forward, causing a surprised loud moan from Akihito. He pulled out again and resumed his slow torture, repeating his question, "More?"

Akihito bit onto the bottom of his lips. He needed more, so much more. His backside needed to be filled, abused, quivering with itch for Asami. His front was sensitive, leaking with precum, but the older man never touched it, and never gave him enough for release. His pride and the last bit of his logic was not allowing him to beg, but his body burned, burned, burned for it.

Asami smirked at the spark of defiance in hazel orbs. How much he loved them.

He thrusted harshly again, hitting the inside wall of Akihito and the younger screamed in pleasure. He was pulling out slowly again when the younger finally crumbled, "Bastard! More!"

Heated hands held onto the back of Akihito's knees and pushed them closer to his body, bending the younger into half. Without further waiting, Asami thrusted at a relentless rhythm.

Akihito couldn't control the loud moans from his mouth, "More! Asa…mi! Dee..per!"

The crimelord snapped his hips harder, drilling himself into his younger lover. He sees the forgotten cock in between their bodies, but Asami likes to make Akihito come from only the back.

He licked his lips and focused his golden eyes on Akihito's blushing face, lips swollen and red, hair wet from his sweat, hazel eyes hazed from lust, tears rolling from the corner of the large eyes.

The crimelord felt Akihito's insides quiver, and he knows both of them are close. Asami leaned forward, he captured opened lips and tasted the younger's hot cavern. Hot tongue danced with each other, claiming each other, devouring each other. Their bodies felt like they could melt into one any moment. The fires at the core of them connected to one another, the two could feel their deep love for the other, and the equal passionate love the other held for him.

Suddenly, Akihito's insides tightened, and the younger screamed his climax into Asami's mouth. The crimelord thrusted a few more times before releasing into Akihito.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sweet Kisses**

Asami pulled the panting younger to him, slipping an arm beneath light blonde head. Slender fingers rested on his heaving chest, and he didn't mind as Akihito's sweaty body snuggled closer to him. Their long legs entangled together as the pair breathed heavily, gaining back their breaths.

Hazel eyes glanced up at the crimelord, odd how Asami likes to cuddle, especially after they make love. But again, he had not thought the older man was into greetings either.

Akihito looked at his hand splayed on broad chest, and he moved the fingers up and down, rotating his wrist. Stealthily, he moved his hand closer to the erected bud, but a hand caught his before he could touch the areola. Golden eyes matched his and Akihito grinned cheekily.

Asami didn't let go of his hand but instead held it and rested them atop rippling strong abs.

"You thirsty?" Husky voice asked, and Akihito shook his head, attention taken by their fingers entwined together. He pulled away his hand and touched Asami's long forefinger. Holding it between two fingers, he ran the pad of his finger up and down the long digit before slipping his fingers in between Asami's again.

Akihito continued playing with the crimelord's hand, giggling once in a while when Asami responds. He felt a kiss on his temple and hazel eyes turned to his lover's handsome face. Asami's lips spread into a small smile and Akihito's mind hazed, drunk in his lover's rare genuine smiles.

The older's attractive face moved closer to his and he unconsciously opened his mouth, ready to welcome warm lips on his own. He groaned when he felt the smile on the older man's lips as they kissed. Akihito reached his free hand to Asami's face, holding it gently as they pulled apart, and closed in for another kiss. There was no tongue but just lips, pressing gently against each other as they moved. A hand pressed at the back of his head, and he was pulled in to deepen their kiss.

A minute later, the two pulled apart and Akihito nuzzled his nose on Asami's neck. The crimelord pressed a kiss to his neck before running a hand up and down his spine. Akihito slid onto Asami, head on top of chest, a sigh came out of his throat and the photographer relaxed as he listened to the older's strong heart beats. He felt their connected hands being lifted, and then lips pressed onto the back of his hand. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips at Asami's affectionate gesture.

Akihito was just drifting to sleep when he felt a warm hand slip to cup his butt cheek. The touch was pleasant and he purred, causing the crimelord to chuckle adoringly. Fueled by the purring, the hand on his butt got more daring and rough. It fondled his cheek before squeezing it in his palm. He tried shifting his hips to escape from Asami's hand, but unintentionally ground against the crimelord's cock. In response, Asami groaned and slipped his fingers in between the butt cheeks, brushing over the wet and stretched entrance.

"Asami… no… I'm sleepy…!" Akihito complained. He tried rolling off his older lover, but a strong arm caught him before he could, and familiar fingers thrusted into him.

"Ahh!" The photographer moaned at the intrusion, mind and eyes snapping awake.

Hot breath grazed his ear, "Then I'll just have to get you back into the mood."


	7. Chapter 7

**Deep Kiss**

Akihito glanced wearily at the two men standing near the corridor to the doorway. There was a black suitcase in between the two men, and the man with the glasses took the business bag from the taller raven with a nod. The two talked some more in a hushed voice, as if afraid that Akihito would hear them.

 _Not like I would ever want to!_ Akihito pouted and slumped further into the couch, pretending that his full attention is on the action movie that was currently playing on the television.

He has an ink of a feeling where his lover is heading to in the middle of the night, with a suitcase and loaded gun. There had been rumors that a shipment of a Japanese underground kingpin had been held by another yakuza group in Kyuushuu, along with ten hostages. Although he had long known and accepted what Asami does for living, Akihito never liked it, especially when it involved danger to his lover, or to any other people.

From the corner of his eye, he sees Kirishima pulling the suitcase out the corridor and Asami turned his golden eyes to him. Akihito immediately snapped his full attention to the television screen as the older man walked over to him. He ignored the other until Asami stopped beside the couch and caught Akihito's chin, turning the younger's face. The crimelord bent down and kissed Akihito liked his usual goodbye kisses, but the two lingered a breath away, hazel eyes staring deeply into golden ones. Concern laced over hazel orbs as they searched blazing gold, only to see determination and strength, as always. His hands tightened atop the couch, Akihito bit onto the bottom of his lip.

Asami softened at his lover's worried expression, and gave in when the younger pulled their lips together again. He opened his mouth and welcomed Akihito's tongue and lips, pressing onto his in desperation. The photographer's fingers laced into his raven locks, yanking and pulling him closer and closer. Their lips moved in a sensational slow joining, Asami responding with equal strength to his lover's, breathing in deeply each other's scent.

They pulled apart a few minutes later, Asami straightened and tousled Akihito's light locks in assurance and affection.

"Be good, kitten. I'll be back in a few days." Asami's voice was steady and strong, smoothing Akihito's spiking nerves.

Hazel eyes followed as the crimelord picked up his suitcase and walked out of the living room. A few moments later, Akihito heard the front door open and close, his eyes still on where he last saw his lover's broad back.

 _Be Careful._


End file.
